Contact
by le.monde.de.kichiwi
Summary: Dans la Varia il y a Eleya. Une fille différente de tous les autres membres. Une fille complètement stoïque, obéissant aveuglément à Bel. Quelle est donc son histoire?
1. Prologue

Pour Tsuna, tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il n'était encore que "Tsunaze", un simple collégien, mais quelques mois plus tard le voici prétendant au statut de dixième parrain de la famille Vongola dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le voici contraint d'observer son ami Gokudera se battre pour un anneau. Tout cela pour que lui, Tsunaze, puisse accéder à un "poste" dont il ne voulait pas. Ce blond avec sa tiare et ses couteaux avait l'air complètement barge. Ils avaient tous l'air complètement barges.  
Il tourna un oeil inquiet vers se fameux groupe d'assassins qu'était la "Varia". Tsuna remarqua alors que l'un d'eux sortait du lot. Observant en retrait de son groupe, une femme -de part la robe noire, le chignon blond et la posture- ressemblant plus une servante qu'une assassin. Son expression était si... neutre que s'en était déstabilisant. L'espace d'un instant, son expression fut perturber par une lueur d'inquiétude puis elle murmura du bout des lèvres. Ma-quelquechose.

-Fais attention à elle, murmura Reborn de façon ce que seul lui l'entende.  
-Hein?  
-Même moi je ne connais pas ses capacités, mais si elle est de la Varia ce n'est pas pour rien.

A la fin du combat, Tsuna était tellement soulagé de voir Gokudera vivant. Mais quelque chose détourna son attention. "Master!" venait d'hurler la jeune fille, perdant son impassibilité.

-Levi, laisse-moi le soigner.  
-Tu le soigneras quand on sera rentré, ton cher "master", répondit tout en s'esclaffant un grand mec costaud.

Cependant, en croisant le regard redevenu impassible, il s'arrêta aussitôt.

Qui tait-elle?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

-Master, il est l'heure.

Mais le prince ne voulait pas se réveiller.

-Eleya, laisse-moi dormir, ordonna-t-il.  
-Hier vous m'avez dit de vous réveiller à 7h, vous avez une mission master, lui rappela-t-elle tout en ouvrant les rideaux pour baigner la chambre de la lueur matinale du soleil d'été.

Belphegor se leva donc, tout en grognant. Il observa Eleya. Les cheveux en chignon parfait, robe noire parfaitement repassée, aussi droite que la plus parfaite des servantes.

-Le déjeuner vous attends sur la table.

Puis, s'inclinant, elle s'en alla sans un bruit. Après tout, la discrétion tait l'un des qualités principales qui faisaient d'elle une bonne assassin, digne de la Varia.

Lorsqu'il fut habillé, puis rendu dans le salon, Bel se retrouva à déjeuner avec Mammon et Levi, tandis qu'Eleya le servait.

-Oh ! T'es levé, Luss? Observa Levi, tandis que Lussuria venait d'entrer dans la pièce, encore à moitié endormi.  
-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Merci, El', s'exclama-t-il en arrivant la table et en voyant le déjeuner.  
-Un jus d'orange?  
-Avec plaisir. Ca va faire plus calme avec votre mission d'une semaine et Squalo qui est de corvée d'espionnage.  
-Tu vas pouvoir te passer de ta chère servante, petit prince? Se moqua Levi.  
-T'inquiète, j'pourrai te planter si je m'ennuie trop, menaça le "petit prince" en question.

Un silence gênant s'installa, lorsque la "servante" revint avec le jus d'orange qu'elle plaça devant Lussuria.

-Tu ne déjeune pas ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.  
-J'a déjà déjeuné. Je vais vous préparer de quoi manger pour le voyage, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les concernés.

Puis elle partit en direction de la cuisine, suivi de Luss' qui venait de se lever.

-Tu sais, Levi se maquait de Bel, pas de toi...  
-Je sais.  
-Tu n'es plus une esclave, tu n'as pas à-  
-Je ne connais que cette vie.

Son expression resta impassible. Sa voix ne trembla pas. Mais Lussuria eût comme une boule coincée dans la gorge. Il voulut, pendant un bref instant, la prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire que maintenant, cette vie était finie. Mais il s'abstint. Se rappelant juste temps, qu'elle avait une peur panique du contact avec les hommes.  
Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été vendu par son propre père?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Les garçons étaient partis. Eleya se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y prendre un livre parlant des plantes. Dernièrement, elle avait décidée d'en apprendre plus sur les poisons trouvable dans la nature. Ca pourrait toujours servir.  
Cependant, elle se stopa quand elle vit deux subordonnés visiblement morts de peurs.

-Que se passe-t-il?  
-Ah ! Eleya-sama ! Lussuria-sama nous a ordonné d'apporter ce thé à Xanxus-sama, informa l'un des deux en désignant le plateau argenté que tenait le second. Mais...  
-Je vais le faire.  
-Merci Eleya-sama! Remercia le porteur d'un air soudainement soulagé.

Elle s'approcha alors, positionna la tasse, la cuillère et la sucrière parfaitement, et enfin prit le plateau. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de déguerpir, tandis qu'elle prit la direction, dans ce meli-melo de couloirs, du bureau de Xanxus.  
Arrivée en face de la porte imposante, elle toqua délicatement et entra, sans attendre une réponse qui, elle le savait, ne viendrait jamais. Il érait là , plongé dans une paperasse qui n'en finissait pas.

-Xanxus-sama, je vous apporte du thé .-

Apporte-moi plutôt du whisky, ordonna-t-il sans prendre la peine de lever la tête.

-Il est 8h30, ce sera du thé , soutint-elle en posant le plateau devant lui.

Il leva alors un regard épuisé . Au premier abord il n'en avait pas l'air, mais quand Squalo s'absentait, Xanxus savait parfaitement remplacer le travail de son second avec sérieux.

-C'est déjà le matin... constata-t-il d'une voix las.

Il n'avait donc pas dormi de la nuit...

-Je vous apporte à manger, informa la jeune fille.  
-Ouais, un bon steack.

Puis il s'en retourna à ses papiers.  
Quand elle revint, Eleya déposa l'assiette et les couverts juste à côté de la tasse qui était déjà à moitié vide.

-Viens.

Elle obéis et vint se poster aux côtés de son chef.

-Dis moi ce que cet abrutis à écrit ici.  
-Je suis désolée, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
-Que des incapables ! Même pas foutus d'écrire lisiblement !

Se fut à ce moment, qu'un coups hésitant à la porte se fit entendre.

-Quoi?!

Un pauvre subordonné entra et s'agenouilla.

-Xanxus-sama, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle...  
-QUE DES INCAPABLES ! Hurla-t-il en se levant.

Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers ce pauvre homme, Eleya essaya de la calmer. Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et une lueur verte apaisante émana d'elle. Ca sembla marcher, mais pas assez.  
Se retournant vivement, il l'attrapa par le coups et d'un air menaçant:

-Dégage et ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher avec ta sale sorcellerie.  
-Bien maître, répondit-elle avant de partir.

Une fois sorti, elle arrêta de serrer le poing, la trace de ses ongles étant incrusté dans ses paumes. Son bras commença alors à trembler.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

Eleya, pour se détendre, venait de se faire couler un bain dans lequel elle se plongea avec soulagement. Après s'être lavée entièrement, elle eût une envie incontrôlable, alors elle immergea sa tête et hurla à plein poumons.

Elle allait bientôt craquer, elle le savait. Elle le savait très bien que cette partie d'elle-même, qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher, allait bientôt faire surface. Qu'elle n'aurait plus la force de la maintenir muselée.

Eleya était effrayé par elle-même, alors comment faire?

Elle sortit la tête de l'eau, essora ses cheveux puis sortit de la baignoire. Après s'être séchée et avoir mis ses sous-vêtements d'un bleu turquoise, la jeune Varia enfila un short. Sans short, elle se sentait mal à l'aise en robe. Robe qu'elle enfila.

Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire son éternel chignon il y eut comme un déclic lorsqu'elle observa son reflet. Elle avait eu l'impression de le voir lui faire un sourire plein de défis. Défi qu'elle releva.

Elle dégagea sa robe, qu'elle envoya voler dans un coin de la salle de bain. Ensuite, sans ce soucier qu'elle soit en soutient gorge, se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans la chambre de Bel dans le but de lui prendre un t-shirt. Elle l'enfila bien que celui-ci soit bien trop grand pour elle.

Toujours déterminée, elle entra dans le salon sans même faire attention au sourire étonné que lui faisait Lussuria. Se servit un verre de whisky au bar, qu'elle bût d'une traite, puis après avoir servit une deuxième fois le verre, retourna dans les couloirs.

Elle entra audacieusement dans le bureau de Xanxus, sans même prendre le temps de s'annoncer. Ce dernier était tourné face à la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste derrière son bureau. Il se tourna, déconcerté, pour observer la furie fondre sur lui.

Après avoir déposé le verre de whisky sur le bureau en baissant la tête, elle releva les yeux délicatement et, au moment exact où leurs regards se croisèrent, elle usa de sa magie pour le balancer dans son siège et l'y maintenir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Tandis qu'il s'énervait, elle s'approcha doucement de lui puis... L'embrassa ardemment après s'être installé à califourchon sur lui.


End file.
